The metering of media content (e.g., television programs, radio programs, audio information, video information, etc.) is typically performed by collecting consumption records (e.g., viewing records) or other consumption information from a group of statistically selected households. These viewing records are typically generated by identifying the media content displayed in these households.
Some techniques for identifying displayed media content are based on the use of audio and/or video signatures. In general, signature-based media content identification techniques use one or more characteristics of presented (but not yet identified) media content to generate a substantially unique signature (e.g., a series of digital values, a waveform, etc.) for that content. The signature information for the content being presented or rendered is then typically compared to signature information generated for known media content. When a substantial match is found, the media content can, with a relatively high probability, be identified as the known media content having substantially matching signature information.
Although the use of signatures to identify consumed media content is growing, known computationally efficient signature-based program identification techniques are not sufficiently reliable because these known techniques typically ignore important distinguishing characteristics of the media signal. As a result, such known techniques may limit or prevent the identification of media content and/or may result in an incorrect identification of that content.